Victoria Belinsky
V''' '''Victoria Mary "Victory" Belinsky (October 26, 1917-March 31, 2018)' '''was a Chawosaurian Politician who was greatly known to have fought against Timothy Max Roosevelt in the Chawosaurian Federal Election of 1975, but lost in a landslide in a posttraumatic defeat to Timothy who won with a huge world record-breaking margin of the Popular Vote, making her the '''Number 1 Worst Loser' in Chawosaurian History. Victoria was the first Christian Politician in Chawosaurian History to have sought election to the Monarchy. If she won, she would'if been the first Christian Monarch in Chawosaurian History to have reign over Chawosauria and the first woman to reign as a Chawosaurian Monarch as well. Victoria Belinsky was known to (like Hillary Clinton) tried to prevent Timothy, a demagogue, from taking power, but she failed to protect her Christian supporters because of growing tensions against Christians in Chawosauria. Victoria Belinsky was born in Russia in 1917 during the October Revolution, her father was a Revolutionary, and her mother was a nurse for the Russian Civil War, Victoria grew up in Saint Petersburg, which was back then called "Leningrad", and she has moved to the United Kingdom in 1932. She became a powerful force in Student Councils and she became a powerful force in the United Kingdom Comrade Election from 1936, she won and became part of Chawosauria. She entered Chawosaurian Politics in the 1930s and she was part of the Christianization Process, the Christian Deal, and when Timothy started coming to power in the late 1930s to the early 1970s, she opposed Timothy. As Timothy was conquering Chawosauria, she was appointed as Secretary of State for Jonathan Santiago in 1959. She failed to weaken Timothy's army and the Chawosaurian Army weakens. In 1975, Belinsky decided to run against Timothy in the 1975 Elections, in 1975, Chawosauria fell under the Chawallians and in December of 1975, Victoria lost so terribly to Timothy, the Chawosaurian Federal Election of 1975 was an election that was viewed as "upsetting and shocking" like the 1948 American Presidential Election and 2016 American Presidential Election, which were America's two most shocking and upsetting election in the History of the country itself. After leaving Chawosauria in 1975, Victoria was finally recognized and awarded with the Certificate of Leadership in 2016 by Abooksigun Eluwilussit and she was declared the honorable by Adsila Ahyoka. Victoria was the last Christian to run for the Monarchy as of 2018. On March 31, 2018, Belinky passed away of old age. Making George Windsor the last surviving defeated opponent of Timothy Max Roosevelt, as well as the last surviving Christian politician to have run for the monarchy. Early Life Victoria Belinsky was born on October 26, 1917, in the Russian Republic in Saint Petersburg (Petrograd). She was baptized as a baby and she grew up in London mostly. She rose in Oxford and began to enter Chawosaurian Politics. Victoria lived a wealthy home and family, her father, Vladimir Belinsky, was an Evangelical Pastor and she went to a Christian School and studied religion, and her father was getting her ready to bring Chawosauria into the Christian Ideology. Rise to Chawosaurian Politics In the 1930s, Victoria rose to Politics and began a huge figure in British Chawosauria, with the biggest opportunity of the nation. Chawosaurian Parliament Belinsky was elected by a wave election in 1929 in a very young age of 12 into the Chawosaurian Parliament, back in the early 20th Century, there were no age restrictions until 1978. In 1939, she lost to Leonid Parker in a plurality. Christian New Deal Legislations Victoria Belinsky supported the Christian New Deal, various Anti-Abortion Legislations, various Anti-Homosexuality Legislations, various Anti-Liberal Legislations. Chawosaurian Senate In the Chawosaurian Senate, she has ran a Religious Strategy, she introduced many laws and programs for the Christian New Deal. She won 1929 in a wave election and her mother was concerned about her daughter having two positions in the Chawosaurian Government. After 1939, losing to Leonid Parker, she has a position of being Senator from Britain, she showed a legacy of Conservatism in most issues, but Liberal on social issues and environmental issues. In 1940, she took a second term in the senate and led the Conservative Movement in Chawosauria. Chawosaurian Federal Elections, 1975 The Chawosaurian Federal Election of 1975 was the last election until 2015, it was noted as the most shocking election in Chawosaurian History. Timothy Max Roosevelt won a huge landslide, the first monarch to have won a landslide before and after other monarchs. This was the most biggest Election in the History of Chawosauria, Timothy winning a huge margin with a 99.8% of the Popular Vote, the first Monarch to have won a huge margin. The Chawosaurians didn't thought this election was gonna be a landslide, or the hugest margin of the popular vote, because this was actually the first time a Chawosaurian would win this big of a victory. Victoria Belinsky had tried to disqualify Timothy many times with his Anti-Christian Rhetoric and attempts to sweet talk Timothy into get his rhetoric to chill. Many Timothy Supporters condemned this act and Timothy refused. Victoria Belinsky Campaign Victoria campaigned for Traditional Values, a Christian-Right society, and a more moral society, her Conservatism has championed Christian Gender Roles and School Prayer as well. Representing the British Conservative Party, the Conservative Party of the United Kingdom is a political party of the United Kingdom, member of the House of Commons and House of Lords, the British Parliament, one of the United Kingdom's most oldest parties, formed in 1834. succeeded the Tories, and it's ideology was and still is Conservatism. Economic Liberalism since Margaret Thatcher, Chawosauria would'if been a Conservative Society with the Conservatives won the 1975 Election, but successfully became a Communist Society as it still is as of 1979. The Idea of Traditional Conservatism is that Traditionalist Conservatism, also known as Traditional Conservatism, Traditionalism, Classical Conservatism and (in the United Kingdom and Canada) Toryism, is a political philosophy emphasizing the need for the principles of natural law and transcendent moral order, tradition, hierarchy and organic unity, agrarianism, classicism and high culture, and the intersecting spheres of loyalty.1 Some traditionalists have embraced the labels "reactionary" and "counterrevolutionary", defying the stigma that has attached to these terms since the Enlightenment. Traditionalism developed throughout the 18th-century Europe (particularly in response to the disorder of the English Civil War and the radicalism of the French Revolution). In the middle of the 20th century, it started to organize itself in earnest as an intellectual and political force. This more modern expression of traditionalist conservatism began among a group of U.S. university professors (labeled the "New Conservatives" by the popular press) who rejected the notions of individualism, liberalism, egalitarianism, modernity, and social progress, promoted cultural and educational renewal,2 and revived interest in the Church, the family, the state, local community, etc. 1975 Conservative Party Platform # Create a Conservative Society for Chawosauria. # Establish a Christian-Right Government. # Opposition to Abortion. # Opposition to Homosexuality. # Opposition to Fornication. # Support for Capitalism. # Support the United States. # Opposition to the Soviet Union. # Support Traditional Family Values. # Pass a Conservative Constitution. The Chawosaurian Conservatives ran campaigns based on Traditional Conservatism, including Opposition to Abortion, support for a Christian-centered Government, Opposition to the Sexual Revolution including the Gay Rights Movement, Premarital Sex being legal. Opposition to Secularism, Recognition that "Global Atheism" is real, not a hoax. Supporting Capitalism, Evangelicalism. Landslide Defeat and Retirement Victoria Belinsky and her campaign suffered from the worst landslide defeat, many Chawosaurians thought Timothy was gonna win some states but would'if lose, but an upset landslide and a shocking margin of the popular vote. Victoria was shocked and stunned and struck down to her knees over this upset landslide. Victoria return to London on April 18, 1976, from 1976 to 1991, she walked through the woods, she traveled the world and was depressed from 1976 to 2008, in 2008, she traveled to the United States and was interviewed and felt it as it was a therapy, in 2009, she won the certificate of wisdom and the award of leadership. Victoria Belinsky was told by her father these words "I've prepared you for this. But i didn't prepare you to fail, but i did prepared you to fight, you fought hard, you fought effectively. The Chawosaurian People have spoken, and they spoken clearly, they don't want to see the Lightening Blessing of Jesus Christ, but that's fine, that's their choice, not the choice of us. Timothy Max Roosevelt will be the leader of Chawosauria, George Windsor will be leading the Opposition. While Chawosauria deals with the Timothy Monarchy, and you and i and the Belinsky Family will live a private resting life" -Vladimir Belinsly The U.K. Conservative Party lost literally All their seats in Chawosaurian Parliament. Dividing the Parliament between the Communist Coalition and the Democratic Socialist Coalition. One friend of Victoria commented on Victoria's loss "We're just doing the best we can for god" Retirement and Honors Belinsky was forced to retire when she lost the 1975 Election. In 2016, Belinsky visited Chawosauria for the first time in 41 years and was awarded the Certificate of Leadership by Abooksigun Eluwilussit and Adsila Ahyoka. Personal Life Victoria Belinsky now lives in London, England. She loves London and is apart of the Conservative Party. She voted against the Brexit and is apart of the Russian Orthodox Church, which she mostly agree with the theology, She is liberal on social issues and believes in Civil Rights for Minorities and Immigrants, and her son, Phineas Belinsky, is a member of the Liberal Democrats. She drinks tea and avoids smoking and drinking, she is in very good health and is healthier enough to reach the age of 100 by October 26, 2017. Her health is impressively good, she is 96% healthy. See also * Timothy Max Roosevelt- Winning Opponent * Timothy Max Roosevelt Victory Treaty Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Christian Fundamentalist Category:Biggest Losers in Chawosaurian History Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria